Blue or pink?
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: One shot. Sason 12. Enjoy it!


Abby was in the armchair with Luka evolving she in a hug

"This fanfic has been edited and approved by Bah"

Hey this is an oneshot that I wrote for a friend in her birthday, I hope that you enjoy!

;

gigi

**Blue or pink?**

**by Gigi**

This fic pass in 12 season

Abby was in the armchair with Luka involving her in a hug. He had one of his hands placed on Abby's big belly.

-My little girl is moving! – He said with a smile.

-Stop that Luka, you keep calling our son a girl

-How can you be so sure that is a boy? –They looked face to face.

-I don't know...I have this feeling. –Luka looked at her with a smile. –It's a mother's thing. –Abby became silent for a while. –It's so strange...I'll be a mother. Mother! We are going to be parents. –She was in front of him. – Doesn't it scare you?

-No...I can't wait to see our baby's face.

-I don't know...-She turned to her first position. –I'm afraid of doing something wrong... like putting salt in his milk. –Luka raised his eye browns and laughed of Abby's expression.

-You're an incredible woman, Abby… you're gonna be a wonderful mother. –She looked with tears in her eyes.

-Do you think so? –He just confirmed with a little smile. She touched his lips with hers.

Like before, they came back to watch the game on TV.

-This will be a hell of a final, Chicago Bulls versus Chicago Blackhawks.

-I've never been to a basketball game.-Abby said yawming.

-Really? You don't know what you are missing. –He didn't listen the answer, Abby was sleeping.

XXX

Abby woke up with the sun in her face. She heard Luka's voice, saying something in Croatian. With a bit difficult, because of her big belly, she walked to the baby's room.

-I've been sleeping for days or you are working really fast? –She asked when she realized that the room almost ready.

-Good morning sleeping beauty! - He kissed her.

They both sat down in the armchair.

-We need to decide the room's color.-Abby said.

-Hey baby…blue or pink?-Luka talked with Abby's belly. Abby passed her hands in Luka's hair while he was waiting for the baby's answer. –I have a surprise for you.

-What? A big box of pop tarts? –She asked livening up.

-Nops…-He smiled. Abby couldn't hide her curiosity. Luka showed two tickets. –Today we have a place to go…

-I can't believe that we're going to the final. –He nodded. She kissed him gently -But we can take some pop tarts to the game, huh?

XXX

Abby was enjoying the game. Every move, everybody saying "DE-FENSE". Lots of Pop Tarts! Break time.  
- So, are you enjoying? - Luka asked when they sat.

- Yep. – She said while eating another pop tart. Luka smiled satisfied, it was

great to see her happy.  
During the break, some couples were shown on the screen, while 'kiss me' was being played.  
- Look! It's us! – Abby pointed to the big screen. She turned to him and kissed him gently.

- Thanks for bringing me here. – She said to him. The game was about to re-start.

- Honey, if you remain sit you won't see a thing! – Luka said when he noticed Abby was still in the chair.  
- Luka, my water...  
- What water? You're not drinking water. –  
- Luka my water BROKE! – Abby said really angry. Luka remained still, trying to digest what she had just said. – Luka! The baby will bear here if you don't take me to the hospital now, do you understand it or should I draw!?

- Calm down! Can you walk? – Before she could answer a contraction hit her.

- Ok, I'll take it as a no. – Luka took her in his arms – Get out of the way, my wife is in labor! – He yelled. In a few minutes he got to the ambulance that was parked near the stadium's exit.

- Luka this is all your Croatian sperm's fault!! Ouch! You'll never touch me again. – The paramedics laughed with Abby's words. – AAI!

- Breathe, breathe... – Luka tried to calm her down.

- It's really hard to breathe when there's a baby coming out of you! Ai! I felt a pressure. – Luka was about to lift her skirt. – Luka take your hand out of here!  
- But I'm just...

- Go stay by her side – the paramedic told him and positioned in front of Abby. – The baby is crowning, in the next contraction I need you to push.

- No... I don't wanna have my baby here. Luka… - Abby cried.

- Everything will be alright ok? You trust me, right? – Abby agreed, the tears were rolling down her face. – Everything will be ok. – He was holding her hand tightly.

- Just one more!

- I can't, I need an epidural!

- You can do it.

Abby pushed one more time and the place was filed by the echo of the baby crying.

- Congratulations! It's a boy. – Luka whispered on her ear. The tears of pain were replaced by the tears of happiness.

- I said it was a boy! – Luka kissed her and the paramedic hand her the little creature.

- Our boy! – Luka said gladly.

The end


End file.
